


Wake up call

by Multifangirl69



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifangirl69/pseuds/Multifangirl69
Summary: Jace is woken up by music and finds something unexpected.





	Wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> A small AU story about Jaces and Simons first meeting. If anyone is interested I will write a continuation.

Studying alone was never fun and even Jace had to admit it was easier with other people. Forming a study group was easy. He, his adoptive siblings and friend Clary had fun sitting in Clarys surprisingly big apartment, talking about math and chemistry. At least that was what they would tell other people. In reality, they had watched a 2 hour long documentary about Bollywood, followed by a talk about the hidden messages in children cartoons. Clary and Izzy were mostly involved in this conversation. Alec actually studied a little and only threw here and there some opinion in. Jace tried his best to keep up with the two, but gave up at some point and just read the comics he found in a bookcase in the hallway.  
Around 10 pm they decided to sleep. Clary was nice enough to let them stay in her apartment, mostly because she wanted an excuse to sleep in the same bed as Izzy. Alec and Jace were given two very thin matresses. It was better than nothing, maybe, it still pretty much felt like they were sleeping on the ground. And in this night Jace was jealous how easy it was for Alec to sleep like a damn rock.  
After finally falling asleep he was forcefully awakened after what felt like 30 minutes of sleep by music, that was sneaking its way through the hallway into the bedroom. Jace just rolled on his other side, his back to the door and the pillow on his ear, but somehow the music was still finding a way into his ears. Unfortunately, he could only sleep in pure silence. After 10 minutes of ignoring, or at least trying, Jace stood up as quiet as possible. Now he also heard Clary and Izzys quiet whispering and occasional giggle. They didn't seem to notice the blond mans movements, only when he opened the door did the whispers stop, like someone pressed the stop button.  
Jace smirked, but held back a chuckle before walking out, silently closing the door again. The music was even louder outside the room, it was hard to really make out where it was coming from. His first guess was the closed room next to Clarys bedroom, but it was too loud. His next guess was the kitchen. And it actually got louder and clearer the closer he got. The music was familiar, he swear he heard it before. Maybe in one of Izzys silly romance movies.  
The light was out, the only thing that was revealing in any way that someone was sitting at the table was the phone that was laying next to the guys arm. Jace almost wanted to scare him, sweet revenge for waking him up, but quiet, little sniffles stopped him. The stranger was crying. But why? And who even was this? And why was he listening to this kind of music?  
Jace was so confused, but so intrigued. Without a word and other sound to show someone was there he turned on the lights, making the guy at the table jump. He was barely able to hold himself at the wooden edge and almost fell. After a few seconds of calming down he sat back up, grabbing his phone to turn off the music.  
"I'm sorry Clary, I-I thought you're out with your study group," the stranger said, clearly wiping away tears from his cheeks. Jace frowned when he noticed the light tremble in the other guys voice. A few more sniffles escaped his throat before he turned around to look at whoever was standing at the light switch.  
"Oh! You're- I mean- Hey!" The sadness seemed suddenly completely vanished, instead the guy was starring at Jace with big eyes. Slowly his gaze wandered up and down the blond mans body, his cheeks slowly turning red. Only now Jace remembered that he was only wearing some dark blue underwear.  
"A-are you...one o-of Clary friends? I-I mean, are you part o-of her Study group?" The stranger finally forced out, clearly struggling not to look at any part of Jace other than his face.  
"Yeah, Jace the name. It took longer than expected and we're having a sleepover. Who are you?" Jace replied, keeping a surprisingly calm expression. Inside he was grinning and laughing. It was adorable how flustered the guy was. He probably didn't expect such a handsome guy finding him crying while listening to dirty dancing music. Jace finally remembered why this tracks were so familiar.  
"Simon. D-did I wake you?" he asked, nervously looking down on his phone. Jace really wanted to make this guy feel bad for waking him up, but then he remembered how Simon was crying and oh by god, this boy was too adorable to feel anything other than bad for him.  
"Yeah, but don't worry about it. I didn't wanna interrupt your little, emotional...party." Simon laughed a little about the answer, but it wasn't genuine. He probably thought Jace was making fun of him and it seemed like he was waiting for the blond one to laugh, considering how he was looking at Jace. With his eyes sparkling, filling with the salty liquid again and how he was biting is trembling lip.  
"Sorry. That sounded bad. Why were you crying?" Jace quickly said, walking over to the table to sit down. Simon escaped a small, relieved sigh that made the older one smirk. If it was because Jace was hiding his best parts now or maybe because he was showing concern, the blond man couldn't really tell.  
"It's a long story..." Simon replied, sitting back down too, his hands still nervously playing with the phone. The boys brown eyes wandered around the room, trying so hard not to look at Jace, but after a longer time of silence he gave up and turned to look at the blond man. His gaze was patient, but demanding. He was waiting for Simon to tell everything.  
"Fine! I just had a break up. Nothing big..." he said in defeat.  
"Nothing big, huh," Jace repeated, clearly not believing the dark haired boy. Simon sighed and stood up, quickly grabbing his jacket from the chair.  
"I'm sorry that I woke you up. I will get some breakfast if Clary asks. But...don't tell her about...this little...party..." Jace smirked again, slowly standing up too and walking around the table. He stopped right in front of the younger one.  
"Let me get my clothes, I'm hungry too. I doubt that I can fall asleep again," he said lowly, smiling down at Simon. If it wasn't for this deep voice and the hypnotizing eyes Simon would have pushed him away, but oh, this guy was way too attractive.  
"S-sure..." was the only thing that escaped Simons mouth, his eyes nervously following the blond man. He silently hoped that Jace wouldn't notice how he was starring at his ass. Maybe joining Clarys study group wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
